Proposal
by Malec's Daughter
Summary: It's Clary's birthday and Jace has a special surprise planned for her. One-shot. Clace. Spoilers for CoHF.


**Author's Note**

**So, I had someone request more chapters, but I don't really know what to do, so I'm not. I'm thinking about doing a multi-chapter story about Jace and Clary's kids. Let me know what you think about that idea. Sorry, MySwagg5050, but I'm not adding more chapters.**

**I fixed some grammar things and small details in this, so if you want to reread it you can. I realized I didn't do a disclaimer, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Mortal Instruments, Simon wouldn't have lost his memories! Sadly, he did, therefore I do not own TMI. *sob***

* * *

Jace Herondale was nervous. Today was Clary's 25th birthday and he was planning on proposing. He had bought the ring and gotten the approval from Jocelyn and Luke; he had even talked to Simon about proposing to make sure Clary's best friend and parabatai approved. He had it all planned out, but he was thinking about backing out. He was afraid of rejection.

Everyone said it was a good idea: Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke; they all said she'd say yes, but Jace had his doubts. Clary was perfect and Jace knew he didn't deserve her.

"Jace Herondale, open this door right now!" Jace groaned, but got up from where he was lying on his bed to open the door for his adopted sister. Isabelle Lightwood looked perfect as always: wearing a black, sleeveless dress that went to her mid thighs with fishnet tights and three inch black heels. Her long, midnight black hair was braided and had a black ribbon tying it at the end.

"What do you want Izzy?" Jace sighed as she shut his door behind her and sat on his bed. He leaned against the wall and raised his eyebrow.

"Alec told me that you told him that you were thinking about backing out and I am here to ensure that you don't."

"Iz, what if she says no?" Jace asked as he sat next to Izzy on his bed.

"Jace," Isabelle's voice was gentle. "She won't say no. Can't you see she's in love with you? You've been dating nine years! You can do this."

"Thanks Iz." Jace still had his doubts, but he wasn't telling Izzy this. He didn't want another lecture like the one he got from Alec when he first mentioned backing out. "When's the party?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Two hours. I got kicked out of the kitchen while I was trying to bake Clary's birthday cake. Simon's distracting her; I think they went to see a movie. Can I see the ring?" Jace nodded and got up to retrieve the ring from its hiding spot in his dresser. It was in a black velvet box which he handed to Izzy carefully. She gasped when she opened it.

"Jace, it's perfect! She'll love it!" It was a simple ring with a silver band, a ruby, and diamonds along the band. He chose a ruby because of Clary's fiery attitude and hair; plus, he really liked rubies. Izzy left shortly after, leaving Jace to ponder whether or not he should go through with this…

* * *

**Two Hours later…**

It was time for the party and everyone was hidden in Magnus and Alec's loft. The two were married now and had adopted a warlock child with green hair and sapphire blue eyes from an orphanage. Her name was Lily and she was the cutest thing ever. Jace heard the door shut and signaled for everyone to jump up on three. One, two, three…

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed. "Happy birthday!" It was a small party, well according to Magnus, but even Alec had to admit it was small and he hated parties consisting of more than a dozen people. There were Jocelyn and Luke, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Lily, and Jace; the people Clary cared about the most. After telling everyone thanks, Clary made her way over to Jace who was standing in a corner.

"Happy birthday Clary," he told her before pulling her into a kiss. Her fiery red hair was down and her emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness. She had on a dress which is what she normally wore nowadays (Izzy had rubbed off on her; not that Jace was complaining. Clary looked sexy in a dress). It was a yellow sundress with a red sash and she had on red flats.

They played board games and talked about favorite memories for two hours until Magnus announced it was time for cake. He walked into the kitchen and came back with chocolate cake that had chocolate frosting on it and twenty five green candles burning brightly. Jocelyn started singing "Happy Birthday" and soon everyone joined in, not necessarily in tune; Clary blew out her candles and they ate the cake. Finally, it was time for presents. Jace's was last and when he gave her the present wrapped in green wrapping paper, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Jace, what is this?" Clary asked as she held up the black velvet box. Jace took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. He led her to the center of the room and knelt down, opening the box as he did so.

"Clarissa Adele Fray, when I fist laid eyes on you in the storage room, I thought you were an annoying mundane. When I kissed you on your birthday in the greenhouse, I thought you were beautiful and realized I was in love with you, mundane or not. Even while we thought we were siblings, I loved you. That love only grew over time. When you saved me from death, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. When we defeated Sebastian in Edom, I knew one day we'd marry and have kids that are just like you. You are beautiful, determined, kind, everything I'm not. The ritual for Shadowhunter weddings was taken from the Song of Solomon and at first I thought it was silly. One line in particular; '… for love is strong as death.' But now, I've realized that it's true; love is as strong as death. Remember the quote I told you, the Italian one: 'L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle'. I told you it means that love is the most powerful force in the world. That love can do anything. And I've never believed that more than when I am with you. The point is," Jace said when he realized he was rambling, "I am in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I am not worthy of you. You're perfect; I'm flawed, but I love you and will love you until the day I die. Clarissa Adele Fray, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Clary nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you!" Jace's face lit up and he stood up, putting the ring on her finger. He then picked her up and spun her around, kissing her when he set her down. Everyone cheered and Jace realized they were right; he had nothing to worry about. Now, he could spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved and nobody, not even Sebastian or Valentine, could change the way they felt about each other or keep them apart.

* * *

**Author's Note**

** Hey. This is my first fanfic. Please review! This is going to be a one-shot unless I decide I want to add more about the wedding or about what happens after. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
